


He's A Good Guy

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry is a little anxious when Joe starts to get on him about his soulmate again. What everyone doesn't know is that Barry already found his other half. Barry knows he's a good guy. Now he's just got to assure everyone else that it's true.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Soulmates to Come [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212363
Comments: 34
Kudos: 164





	He's A Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canthelpmyselves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/gifts).



> Canthelpmyselves needed something fluffy~ I hope this is satisfactory. Don't let the dummies at work bother you! <3
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry rubbed distractedly at the left side of his chest, right over his heart as he looked at the tests he was running. It’s where his soulmark was, right over his heart. Nobody knew about where it was except for Cait and Cisco. He’d never told anyone else.

He tended to rub at it when he was anxious. Joe was prying again. Joe pried into his soulmark a lot. Joe seemed more excited for Barry to meet his match than Barry was. Joe didn’t know anything about the soulmark but he seemed to think that he could try to pair Barry with people thinking that it’d get Barry’s soulmark to light up.

When you met your soulmate, the soulmarks would light up, change color from black to match their soul and then permanently remain the new color. Barry’s soulmark was a snowflake, about an inch and a half wide all around, surrounded by a flurry of smaller snowflakes. Nobody knew what or who it could be, but Barry did.

Barry had met his soulmate not long after he’d woken from his coma. Right after he became the Flash. Since then, he avoided having to be shirtless around anyone, including Caitlin. Doctor or not, it wasn’t her business who his soulmate was. 

Barry finished the tests and left work, going straight to STAR Labs. He sped in and out, changing into his suit to go on patrol. He ran around the city, only stopping when Cisco beeped in his ear, reporting a meta attack at the park.

He ran straight there.

~~~

Barry woke up in the med bay at the Labs, slowly remembering what happened. He’d gotten into a fight with a meta and taken quite the beating. Cisco and Cait were no doubt working on a way for Barry to overcome the new meta but that didn’t stop Jow and Iris from staring at him as he laid there.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you met your soulmate?” Joe asked. That sentence made Barry’s blood turn to ice. 

“Because you won’t like it. You won’t like him,” Barry said calmly, covering his eyes as they burned with tears. He’d wanted to wait a little longer before telling everyone. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it himself, all he knew was that his soulmate was a good guy.

“That’s ridiculous. Whoever you’ve been paired with is your perfect match. Your other half. There’s no reason that we wouldn’t-” Iris started.

“You would if he’s a criminal,” Barry said pointedly. Joe and Iris remained silent and Barry let out a sigh. “Leonard Snart is my soulmate,” Barry said as Cisco and Cait joined everyone in the med bay.

“There’s got to be some sort of mistake,” Joe assured. “There’s no way that you’d be paired with-”

“He’s a good guy, Joe,” Barry told him. “He may be a criminal, but he’s so much more. He’s gentle, kind, understanding. There’s a lot more to him than just his choice of career.”

“Talking about me again, Scarlet?” Len asked as he walked into the room.

Joe pulled his gun on reflex, turning to face the intruder. “Joe put your gun down!” Barry yelled, trying to get up.

“Don’t get up, you pain in the ass,” Len said, pushing him back down on the bed. “Nice show on the news. Next time call for some back-up, yeah?” Len asked, kissing his forehead. Barry let out a pleased hum, nodding in response. 

Len moved to join Barry on the bed, letting Barry curl into his side. There was a bright blue light as Barry’s mark lit up, and a dull red-orange light that lit the underneath of Len’s shirt as his mark did the same. 

Mick was in the doorway, silently standing guard as if he suspected Joe to start shooting his partner. Iris seemed happy enough, Joe looked concerned but weirdly content. “Everyone was worried about you,” Len told Barry.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to worry you,” Barry said, rubbing at his chest. 

Len caught his hand, stopping Barry from rubbing until his skin was raw. “Stop that. You’re fine,” He said gently. “You should get some sleep,” Len told him.

“Okay,” Barry said quietly, settling down to do just that.

~~~

Joe looked at Barry and Leonard Snart through the glass windows as Mick sat next to the gurney. Both Barry and Len had fallen asleep, and Joe couldn’t recall a time when Barry looked more content.

Everyone joined him at the window, “He better be a good guy. Barry deserves the best. If the universe paired them, there’s got to be something in him that Barry can bring out. That Barry does bring out.” Joe said.

“I’ve been tending to Barry since the accident. Since he met Leonard his powers have only increased. Leonard seems to be doing exactly his job as Barry’s soulmate. There’s a softness in Leonard that wasn’t there before they got together.” Cait told him. “He’s different than before Barry made the deal with him in the woods.”

“I hope so,” Joe said. “I’d hate to have to make Barry’s soulmate disappear,” Joe told them.

~~~

When Barry woke up, Len was sound asleep. Barry wiggled his way out from the blankets and went to talk with his friends and family in the Cortex. Mick was gone, though that wasn’t surprising. He was probably at Saints and Sinners by this time of night.

“Hey,” Barry said quietly, announcing his presence.

“Barry,” Joe acknowledged. 

“He really is a good guy,” Barry said simply.

“He better be. If he makes one move that could hurt you, he’ll have all of us to deal with,” Joe assured.

“But you’ll give him a chance, won’t you?” Barry asked.

“He’s got your faith. He’s got a chance. Soulmates are supposed to make their other halves better. I’m sure you’ll bring out what all the abuse he faced made fade away. You’ll make each other better than you’ve ever been before. You already started that. I’m willing to make sure you two get a proper chance at this.” Joe said.

“We all are,” Cisco responded. Iris and Cait nodded along in agreement. Barry smiled, zooming in for a hug and turning when he heard Len approach.

Barry zoomed to Len’s side, hugging Len’s arm as Len kissed his forehead. “Well, everyone, this is Len, my soulmate.”

Len held his hand out to Joe. Joe looked at the offering for a moment, then reached his hand out and shook Len’s. “It’s nice to see you again, Leonard,” Joe said genuinely.

“Detective, it’s nice to see you all again,” Len said, somewhat uncomfortable.

Everyone smiled and soon they were all headed to Joe’s for dinner, easy light conversation flowing between them. Barry smiled brightly, brighter than any of them had ever seen and Joe knew it was because he had Len by his side. Len must really be a good guy if Barry was smiling like that.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
